The Fall of Omega
by Alkeniw
Summary: So this is my own version of Arokhsteel's "Fall of the Slender man." Read and enjoy!


This is a story expansion and start of my own series based off of Arokhsteel's stories. He likes OP characters, and I like them just as much, though I like mine better than his ;).

But really, go read his stories, they're interesting if you like OP characters. Hell, check out his profile too, his bio is great. Anyways, on to the story!

The Slender man.

A name that strikes fear and despair in the hearts of the young and elderly alike. He was a ghost amongst the trees he called home. He quite enjoyed the fear and respect he received from the humans, not that it would matter if they didn't; he'd kill and eat them regardless. Still it was... satisfying to see the terror on his victims faces as they gazed upon his own featureless one, he also found stalking them fun. However it got boring after a few years, that is of course until he stalked that one human.

Jeff the killer he was called.

Among the humans he had stalked and eaten Jeff was without a doubt the strangest of them all, his stark white face and disturbing smile were some of his more... unique features, then there was the fact that Jeff didn't seem to be effected by the Slender man's presence. Jeff was interesting. It was one of the reasons that Slender hadn't killed and eaten him like the rest. Well that and he was sure the human wouldn't agree with his stomach.

So Jeff would visit the forest and Slender, normally he would just come to rant to the dimensional being. Slender allowed it because it broke through the boring routine he followed. He still enjoyed hunting humans, but it did get a bit dull.

This was where Slender now stood, standing silently as Jeff paced across the dark forest floor, rambling on about things Slender didn't care to note. Then he felt something, a presence in the forest, new prey. Slender might have smiled if he had a mouth to smile with; he was just getting bored with the killer's ramblings.

"Are you even listening to me Slendy?" Jeff asked as he stopped pacing, finally taking notice that Slender's attention was elsewhere.

While he didn't care for the nickname the pale human had given him Slender simply turned to the human and pointed a long arm in the general direction he felt the presence.

The sadistic and malicious smile Jeff was known for stretched across his face. "Ooo." He said as he reached behind his back. "People to kill. Can I have this one Slendy?" When his hand came back into view it held a long gleaming kitchen knife. He giggled at the thought of taking another life as he licked the edge of the blade, drawing blood. Slender's head jerked in a gesture most would associate with scoffing before the pale giant vanished into the night. While he didn't speak vocally, Jeff understood the basic gist of the action.

'Only if you beat me to them.'

Jeff then began to jog further into the forest. The hunt was on.

Further into the forest Slender hung from a tree, suspended by his tentacles, watching the human. Slender could tell that the human was male by the stature. The figure covered by a sleeveless leather duster, cargo pants hanging from his hips, a hood obscuring his view of the man's face. The human walked in calm controlled steps, his hands in the pockets of the duster he wore. Slender tilted his head in curiosity; the human didn't even have a flashlight yet he seemed so calm and collected, and he navigated the forest as if he could see in the near pitch black.

Slender was about to move to begin stalking the human when a mad yell echoed through the air. The faceless being turned its head to see Jeff coming full tilt to the male, knife raise high above his head. The male however didn't pay the mad man any notice as he continued walking. It wasn't until Jeff was literally right behind the man did he move. In a blur of motion the man spun out of the path of the serial killers blade and in the process slammed an open palm into Jeff's back. The effect was immediate as the killer was sent tumbling having his balance forcibly taken from him. He rolled across the forest floor until he was able to stop himself by jumping to a crouch.

"Can I help you?" the male asked in a rich baritone as he stood not five feet away from his attacker. Jeff growled and stood up brandishing his knife.

"Yes!" He shouted, "You can go to sleep!"

The man tilted his head to the side.

"And if I don't want to go to sleep?" he asked, his tone even.

"Then I'll make you!" With that Jeff charged the human. The man weaved around the killer's attacks with total ease which only seemed to infuriate the serial killer. Jeff swung wildly as he tried to hit the man but it was all for naught. It was painfully obvious to Slender that the man wasn't even trying to stay ahead of Jeff, he was toying with him, plain and simple.

"This has gone on long enough." When the male spoke those words it was as if the world had frozen over. His hand shot out like a cobra and latched onto Jeff's own arm. However Jeff didn't get a chance to register this as not a second later the man's other hand slammed into the elbow of his halted limb. Jeff screamed in pain a blood and bone explode from the appendage as it bent at an unnatural angle. The man released the now useless limb as Jeff stepped backwards. The man however didn't give him a chance to escape as he thrust his arm out and it impacted right in the center of Jeff's chest.

Unfortunately for him it did not stop there. The hand continued on its path, ripping through muscle bone and organs alike until it exploded out his back. For a split second horror crossed the killers face before his black rimmed eyes dulled and his body fell limp. The man roughly pulled his arm out of the mad man's chest and examined the blood covered appendage before he shook it, attempting to rid it of some of the excess blood.

From up in the trees Slender stood still, mildly shocked by the male's actions and how easily he dispatched Jeff. Suddenly however he stopped shaking his bloodied hand and his head turned upwards. Against his own will Slender felt every muscle in his body tenses as the human was looking right at him from his hiding spot. But then Slender noticed them. From under the man's hood Slender saw two blood red orbs staring back. The man then held out his bloodied hand. Slender would have been curious as to what he was doing if he was not so concerned about the glow that began to appear in the humans hand. Slender teleported out just in time as the orb flew out from the humans hand and slammed into the tree and exploded. The shockwave traveled throughout the forest. Slender had managed to teleport himself across the forest. He wasn't stupid, he knew something about that human was dangerously different. He needed to go into hiding.

"So you're the Slender Man?" Slender almost spun at the sound of the voice. It was impossible. He had gone from one end of the forest to the other and somehow the human found and followed him? Slender slowly turned to the human who stood not fifteen feet away. "I have to admit I'm a little disappointed." Anger and fury rushed through Slender as he heard the human's words.

"You would do well not to test me human." Those were the first words he had spoken in ages, his voice was more of an echo, as if spoken from across a great distance. The man chuckled.

"Walk away now human." Slender said again, hoping to intimidate the strange human, or at least stall him while he reached out to teleport to a farther location. The man placed his now spotless hand on his chin in mock contemplation for a moment before he shook his head.

"Nah." He said dismissively, "Your friend got me really riled up, and well he didn't last all that long. So let us hope you last a bit longer against me." The man held his arms parallel to the ground fingers spread. Just as Slender was about to teleport away from the human the sensation left him as a deep red dome of light sprung up around them.

"That should dissuade any attempts to escape on your part. Now," he threw his head back and his hood with it, giving sight to his short black hair. When he faced the large being again he had his red eyes fixated on him, fanged teeth bared. "let's get wild!"

Slender never had a chance to react, one second the strange man was standing fifteen feet away, the next he was eye level with the pale giant and his fist was moving at a dangerous speed that the dimensional being couldn't hope to match. As a result the fist impacted the faceless being with the force of a freight train. The effect was immediate as the giant sailed through the air until he was halted by his impact on a tree which creaked on the impact. Not a second after Slender felt his attackers foot slam into the side of his head launching him again, only this time his impact was interrupted by his attackers uppercut launching him again into the air.

"Crimson spears." Slender almost didn't recognize the voice as his attacker's when he spoke, his voice now carrying an untold measure of power. Not two seconds later Slender felt three objects pierce his torso. Slender could only let out a screech as he sailed through the air. This however was cut off by the man appearing right above him right hand held out, glowing ball of energy shining malevolently in his hand.

"Bloodluster Cannon." The ball flattened into a disc and suddenly shot forward, slamming into the pale man. The attack violently pushed him downward, attempting to burn away his form. He slammed into the ground the beam exploding as it halted. The man hovered in air as he hovered in the air, looking down at the impact zone as it was hidden by the dust the explosion had kicked up.

"Who do you think you are?" Slender snarled from inside the cloud. "Who are you to be so arrogant to think that you could defeat me?!"

The man smirked as he pulled his hand back to his side and set himself in a standing position as he floated. "I have many names. But you, Slendy, may call me Omega."

A vicious growl emanated from the cloud. "Arrogant human! I was a warrior before the very thought of your kind was conceived! I have the authority of eons! " Stark white tendrils peaked out of the cloud twitching angrily.

Omega snorted, "There you go again." He said in a condescending tone.

"What?!" Slender snarled.

Omega's smirk grew wider, "You keep assuming that I'm human."

"If you're not human than what are you!?"

Omega waved his hand dismissively. "What I am is of little consequence. You will be dead soon."

"I suppose you are correct, in a matter of time it will not matter. But it will not be I who falls, it will be you Omega!" A heavy gust burst forward from the center of the cloud pushing it away, giving sight to the Slender man, his form no longer what it had been. The suit he had created was no more as he stood from his average of seven feet to a towering eleven feet. His body uncovered by any form of clothing, muscle stood visible to all under his now transparent skin. His fingers now clawed, his previously featureless face now had a gaming hole in it, the hole took the place of what must have been the dimensional beings mouth. But what caught Omega's attention was the hundreds of white tendrils that flowed behind him.

"It has been a long time since I have taken my true form. You should be honored, you are one of the few to have seen it." The transformed being said. "NOW DIE!" then all of the tendrils turned to face Omega and launched towards him like spears. Omega however just laughed loudly as he spread his arms out in a 'come get it' gesture.

"Rock and roll baby! Now we can have some fun!" He exclaimed as dual orbs of energy materialized in his hands.

"Overdrive! Barrage!" he then began throwing his arms out at mind numbing speeds as he launched hundreds of the red orbs at the oncoming wall of tendril spears. Each orb exploded on impact but seemed to do nothing to slow the wall as they continued. Omega laughed again as he called out, "Alpha Encampment Wall!" A red barrier materialized in front him and halted the advancement of the tendrils. "Omega Rush!" He called out as he shot forward and through his barrier. He weaved through the pale appendages and as he rushed the Slender man, his fist glowing.

"Omega Impact!" the fist made contact with the pale giant and a red shockwave, sending the Slender man back. Blood flew from his gaping mouth as he sailed through the air. Omega landed softly on the ground as he led out his hand once more, a pitch black orb slowly coming into existence before he spoke.

"Black hole cannon." A beam extended outward and consumed the Slender man. When the energy dissipated nothing was left of the pale giant, save for the tendrils that had been cut off his body when it was destroyed. Satisfied with his work Omega pulled out a pen and note pad from his duster and crossed two names off on the first page.

Slender man

Jeff the Killer

With that he looked down at the next name on the list and smirked.

The Rake

"Well," he said, "Ain't no rest for the wicked." He walked forward whistling to himself as a portal opened up in front of him. Two down about a dozen to go.

Suddenly, the portal he had created disappeared. "What the-" he blurted.

"You made a grave mistake, *Omega*" a powerful voice spoke from around the hunter.

"Where are you? Stop hiding and insult me to my face, coward!" Omega snarled, looking around for the source of the voice.

"With pleasure," was the reply.

Ten feet in front of Omega, a dark pinpoint appeared, rapidly expanding until it formed a humanoid shape. The shape formed a full body, completely black, so black that the hunter's eyes couldn't fully register the absence of light reflecting off of the being. Two crimson points appeared on the face, seemingly its eyes. A tail whipped out from behind the body, ending with a sharp blade a foot long.

"Who or what are you?" Omega demanded.

"You may call me Alkeniw, though that is not important at this time. What is important is your hunting and killing of Slender and Jeff. I do not take kindly to beings I enjoy observing being hurt. I would have let you get away with killing Jeff, but by killing Slender, you overstepped your boundaries," Alkeniw explained.

"And how will you be able to punish me? You just said that you watched me fight Jeff and Slender, yet you believe you can beat me?" Omega retorted.

"Ah, that is your first mistake. You think I am similar to them since I enjoy their actions. However, I am nothing like them, or you, for that matter. I am much, much more powerful. You have special abilities, yes? Well, one could say that I have just one special ability: the ability to give myself any abilities I desire."

"I don't understand..."

"Anything I wish to do, I can."

"Anything?"

"Yes," Alkeniw stated. To prove this, he snapped his fingers. Around them, Slender's tentacles, as well as the dust that was all that remained of the rest of him, swirled together, and before Omega's shocked gaze, Slender was reborn. Another snap of Alkeniw's fingers, and Jeff was reassembled.

"...How?" The hunter gasped.

Slender and Jeff looked around, slightly disoriented. Their eyes locked on Omega, and they both snarled in rage. They lunged at him, only to be frozen in midair.

"What the hell is this?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I know you despise this hunter, but please, have some patience," Alkeniw explained.

"*Who are you to order us around?*" Slender growled.

"The one who revived you, and the one who could erase you in an instant."

"So, you rescued us after this asshole killed us?" Jeff asked.

"That is one way to put it, yes," Alkeniw agreed.

"*If this is true, what will you do to him?*" Slender inquired, tilting his head towards Omega.

"I was thinking of bringing Zalgo here, I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased with this hunter's actions," was the reply.

"If you think I'm going to wait around for whoever Zalgo is, you're wrong," Omega warned.

"I think that you are much too slow to escape at this rate," a new, rich voice spoke up from behind the hunter. Spotting the figure, Slender and Jeff immediately bowed their heads.

Omega whipped around, only to come face to face with a creature of nightmares.

Before the hunter stood Zalgo, the being with Seven Mouths. Though he had no eyes, his face was aimed directly at Omega.

"You dare to think that you can get away with attempting to slay two of my favorite Pastas? You are a fool, and shall suffer eternally for your ineptitude," One of the mouths spoke.

*Ah, Zalgo, you're here!* Alkeniw interjected. *It's much more enjoyable to meet you for particular reasons rather than boredom.*

"Alkeniw, thank you for informing me of this 'hunter's' actions. Though I would not have objected to you dealing with him, it seems more fitting for me to."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not gonna stick around to find out!" Omega interrupted, before turning and sprinting away. He didn't get far, however, as he quickly found himself unable to move his limbs, frozen in midair.

*Not so fast, troublemaker. You deserve punishment for your attempted actions,* spoke Alkeniw.

Omega glared at him for a second, before shouting "Flash Transport!" In a burst of light, he disappeared.

"Well, this is no fun. I am unable to sense where he might be," said Zalgo.

*Don't worry, I've got him,* Alkeniw replied, her eyes brightening for a nanosecond. Suddenly, Omega was flying towards the four, fast.

"What the fuck! Omega shouted as he crashed into the ground in front of them.

*We were not finished yet. Why are you so eager to leave?*

Omega seemed to attempt to teleport away again, not even bothering to make a show of it by voicing the action. However, nothing happened. "How-"

*You seem very presumptuous, Harbinger. You do not know who I am, do you?*

At the word Harbinger, Omega visibly flinched. "Where did you hear that?" He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Alpha! Infinity!" He called.

Two beings teleported right next to Omega, a blond haired man and a smaller girl. "What is it, brother?" They asked.

*Really, Harbinger, bringing in the Creator and the Mind? Your efforts are futility incarnate.*

"And just who might you be?" Inquired the other man, Alpha.

"This isn't right, brother," the girl remarked. "I have no idea who or what this being is."

Alpha visibly paled. "That's impossible! You know everything, Infinity!"

"Apparently not," Infinity replied.

*You three are as ignorant as you are egotistical. I'm beginning to wonder the reason you came to be. Perhaps just a lapse of judgement. Omega certainly is proving this.*

"Egotistical? It's not ego, it's rightful confidence! We are the three strongest beings in the multiverse. We make up the multiverse!" Omega declared.

*Indeed, this is true. However, you seem to never have considered this: who made YOU? That is what you should be figuring out now. What would be the only thing the Mind of the multiverse would not be able to see?*

Infinity gasped. "The maker of the multiverse."

Alkeniw inclined her head to her. *Well done, daughter. You always have been the most intelligent of the three of you.*

"DAUGHTER?!" Alpha and Omega exclaimed simultaneously.

*Indeed, my sons.*

"What?!" Omega cried. "I'm not your son!"

*Technically, no. However, every living thing can be considered a descendant of myself. As the oldest descendants, you are my most direct ones, and therefore my children. And I wish I'd raised you better. You've grown too self-centered, Omega.*

"I don't believe your lies. Whatever you're doing to hide yourself from Infinity, it doesn't matter. I'm going to end you!" Omega shouted.

Alkeniw shook her head. *If you wish to be shown proof, we shall fight. Once I defeat you, you will know the truth.*

"Gladly, bastard!"

Zalgo grabbed Slender and Jeff, flying them a short distance away.

"What're ya doing, Zalgo? We'll miss the action!" Jeff lamented.

"I've known Alkeniw since I was created. We do NOT want to be near her when she fights." The demon replied.

Alpha and Infinity took a similar course of action, teleporting next to the Pastas. "This will be... Interesting," commented Alpha.

"Yes, this may be one fight Omega cannot win," replied Infinity. "Also, I am sorry for my brother's actions towards you two."

"*It is fine, though I wish I could be the one punishing this creature named Omega.*"

"You would never stand a chance against him," informed Alpha. "You know this firsthand."

"*True, indeed.*"

Alkeniw and Omega faced each other, ten feet apart. "What's the matter, afraid to attack me?" Omega taunted.

*I am simply allowing you the chance to make the first attack.*

"Fine," Omega said, then suddenly flashed towards Alkeniw, his fist aimed at the being's head. However, Alkeniw simply grabbed his wrist, stopping his arm cold. She then put her other hand forward, allowing Omega's body to collide with it due to his momentum. Omega felt all of the air in him leave as he slammed into the hand in front of him.

Alkeniw then jabbed her hand into Omega's chest, releasing the wrist she held with her other hand, causing him to fly away from Alkeniw. He knocked against a tree, toppling it from his inertia.

"H-how?" Omega groaned in pain, and then shock that he felt pain. He felt... Weaker than normal.

*I misaligned your chi through the chest punch, causing you to lose your grip on your more complex powers temporarily.*

"By that you mean...?"

*Simply, all of the annoying abilities you used during, for example, your fight with Slender and Jeff.*

"Well, I won't need them to kill you anyway!"

Alkeniw smirked. *You still hold onto your groundless confidence. This will be even better than I expected.*

In an instant, Alkeniw appeared in front of Omega. Simply flicking his chest with a finger sent Omega soaring dozens of feet backwards, before he slammed into the ground, forming a furrow in the dirt yards long with his momentum.

"Ouch." Alpha and Infinity flinched simultaneously.

Zalgo smirked. "She's just getting started."

Slender rubbed his tentacles together in sadistic glee. "*Ah, this is already getting entertaining.*"

Omega, groaning, finally stood from the crater he lay in. "The fuck... that really hurt!"

*Stop whining, you boaster. Have you gained any humility yet?*

"Why? because of a lucky shot? Not likely!"

*Then maybe a few more "lucky" shots will change your mind.*

Omega decided not to let her follow through with her promise that easily. He sped towards her, prepared to smash her face with his fists. However, just as he was about to make contact, she seemed to disappear. "What? If you're going to take away my teleporting, it's not fair that you can teleport still!"

*Oh, but I didn't teleport,* Alkeniw speaks from behind him. *I merely moved faster than you could see.*

"If you can move as fast as you want, that's basically teleporting!"

*Except I'd still run into anything in my path, unlike with teleporting, where one wouldn't.*

"Argh!" Omega twists and lashes out, again missing Alkeniw. This time, she merely needed to tilt her head, letting his fist whiz past.

*Still too slow,* she taunts. *How can you hope to win when you can't land a single blow?*

Moving slightly faster this time, Omega darts towards her with a flying kick. Alkeniw, however, easily grasps his foot, spinning his entire body around her head before chucking him into yet another trunk.

"Dammit, why do you keep throwing me into trees?"

*We are in a forest. That's all there is for you to collide with.*

Then, Omega feels a rush of power returning to him. "Hah! It seems my abilities are coming back!"

*All except your teleportation related ones. I was getting bored, but I don't feel like dragging you back here any more.*

"Omega blast!" He shouts, charging the ball of energy, prepared to launch it at Alkeniw. She lazily waves her hand, to his ignorance. He throws the ball towards her, but it strikes an invisible barrier, ricocheting back at him. His eyes widen, but it contacts his chest before he can move, sending him flying back.

"What... the fuck...?" He groans, slowly getting to his feet.

*Perhaps you should learn not to announce your attacks before using them. It gives your opponent time to prepare. A simple mirror barrier then does the trick well.*

"Noted, bitch." An unrelenting force immediately slams Omega down into the ground, lighting every single pain receptor in his body at once. He screams in agony, a primal response he cannot retain within himself.

*Never call me that word, ever. This fight is over.* With a flick of her hands, Alkeniw rips Omega's body to pieces, leaving him in five parts: the head and torso, both arms, and both legs. *Submit to me now or be erased from existence.*

"Holy shit!" Jeff exclaims. "Could she do that this entire time?"

"Indeed," Zalgo responds. "This was not a fight, but an embarrassment of Omega. And he crossed the line with Alkeniw."

"*Does she take offense to the insult of 'bitch?'*"

"Yes, she has always, as far as I know, hated the word since its creation."

"Why- why should I submit to you, woman?" Omega gasps out, pain limiting his thoughts.

*Because it's the only way I'll let you survive, bastard.*

"Just do it already!" Alpha called to him.

Infinity nodded. "Stop being petty. She's obviously much stronger than you are."

*Your siblings are wise, more so than you, at least. You should heed their advice.*

"Fine. I submit." After he says this, he is suddenly whole again. Omega spawns a sword to aid him in standing up.

*I hope you have both learned from your brother's mistakes, children,* Alkeniw calls to Alpha and Infinity.

With no warning, Omega suddenly charges at Alkeniw, impaling her on the sword he'd summoned. "Ha, die, you bitch!"

Then, Omega hears a dark chuckle. *Did you really think it'd be that easy to kill me? Hell, are you actually stupid enough to think I CAN die?*

Looking at Alkeniw, Omega sees the sword he thrust through her causing white fluid to drip from within. As he watched, however, the liquid all disappeared, and the sword was ejected out of her body, knocking Omega back onto the ground.

With no warning, Omega suddenly feels an immense pressure on his mind, pain he can't even comprehend flooding his thoughts. "AHHHHHHHHHHH FU-"

"What just happened?" Jeff demanded.

"Alkeniw destroyed his mind. Now she'll- ah, there she goes." As Zalgo says this, Omega's body disappears, no trace of it left.

Alkeniw appeared in front of the group. *Well, it's nice that that's over. Sorry about your sibling, my children, but he'd grown too egotistical and disrespectful. However, this universe should have another Harbinger. It's only reasonable.* As she says this, she flicks her wrist, and a body begins to form. It looks similar to Omega, yet female, and without the rugged features. *Meet Theta, your new sister.*

Theta awakens, opening her eyes and landing on her feet. "Mother," She whispers happily, before rushing to embrace the older being. Smiling happily, Alkeniw returns the hug, before pushing her away slightly and turning her towards Alpha and Infinity.

*Meet your siblings, my dear,* She urges.

"Hello Alpha, Infinity," she greets cheerfully, dashing to the two and pulling them all into a hug. "I can't wait to learn all about my two other favorite people!"

The two, if hesitant, return her greeting, awkwardly patting her back. "So that's it then? Omega is gone and Theta is to take his place?" Alpha asks.

*Indeed. And I've ensured that she'll never act like Omega did. She may be the Harbinger, but she'll only destroy those who deserve it, or at the very least only unimportant figures who don't deserve won't go on killing sprees out of boredom or the like.*

"Well then, come, dear sister! there's so much for us to bond over!" Infinity says excitedly. They teleport away.

"*Thank you again for resurrecting us, Alkeniw.*" Slender pokes Jeff discreetly.

"Oh, yeah, thanks!"

*It was no problem. I can't very well have my favorite creepypastas getting killed, can I? The two of you are quite entertaining.*


End file.
